


Romantic Attractions

by darlingcarmilla



Category: ACD Holmes - Fandom, Femlock - Fandom, fem!john - Fandom, fem!lock - Fandom, fem!sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, mentions use of drugs, romantic femlock, victorian femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Scarlett Homes is about to abuse drugs, which provokes Doctor Joan Watson into an argument. This leads to a startling revelation about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I have posted here, so I hope you enjoy it! I really love Victorian femlock, but I hope you'll forgive me it's just a purely fluffy oneshot! There isn't much complexity in my story, but I did enjoy writing it. Also, there is some mention of drug abuse if that unsettles anyone.

Upon arriving at the flat, and being let in by Mrs Hudson, I was unprepared for the sight which would present itself to me; my dearest and most intimate friend, Scarlett Holmes sat by an open window, without her coat in the middle of winter no less, wearing only a thin dress through which her corset was visible and loosely tied, and I could see her long, thin hands moving in a very precise and fluid manner, searching through various drawers until…   
“Miss Holmes!” I cried in my vexation, for she was removing a thin syringe from its small wooden case, and had begun to prepare a solution.  
“Now, Watson, what the Devil raises your voice to such a volume!?” she hissed in equal vexation, her voice lowered much in volume from my own, seeming to think herself perfectly entitled to act in the manner she was.

“Miss Holmes, you know perfectly well my feelings on this matter! It is incredibly dangerous for you to inject such- such substances into yourself! I am in complete disapproval, you know this!” I clenched my hands in frustration, moving to close the window forcefully, “And it’s freezing in here! How can you neglect your health so readily!?”   
“My dearest Watson, I did not mean to alarm you, but these last few days have been terribly dull. With no means by which to occupy myself with, I am merely seeking a stimulant for my brain. You are aware, no doubt, the consequences to my mental state when I am without stimulation?” she replied calmly, as if speaking to an infant, and completely ignoring my concerns about the weather. As she said this she had begun to search for an appropriate vein in her arm, rolling up her left sleeve hastily.

I took the needle from the table and placed in back within its casing, firmly snapping the case shut before she could take it back.  
“Watson!” she cried, “Why on earth must you be so infuriating!? If you’ve no interesting cases to stimulate my brain, how shall I pass these idle hours!? I’ve…” Scarlett sneezed loudly, “I’ve got to…” she sneezed again.  
I took the opportunity of those few speechless moments to interject; “You see!? My dear friend, I know that idle hours are not kind to your mind, but you must understand the consequences of neglecting your health!”  
I took the case to a drawer to which only I possessed the key and locked it away carefully.   
She hissed, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched, “The body is merely a vessel. Transport for the mind. I need not pay such heed…” She sneezed again.  
“Miss Holmes! If you’re quite finished, I am a medical woman, I shall attend to your ailments, and if you wish to keep your vessel you’d best treat it with more care!” I moved toward her, large, thin, hunched figure. She was invariably sulking, her long, thin face pointed crossly towards the window. Though at times she was a woman of such intelligence, I felt, at times, that her intellect did not match her actions in many an instance.

“Oh, please, do not sulk, my dearest Holmes. You are ill. When people are ill, I am who is required, and I am here, ready to assist you. I see no reason why you should be so against it.”  
Her thin body felt weak and fragile as I hauled her- unwillingly- to her own bedroom. I lit the oil lamp beside her bed and sat her upon its edge.  
“Scarlett, you must be aware that in order for your brain to function at its full capacity your body must also be in full health!” I knew it seemed as if I were mocking her, but I really was concerned for the health of my dear friend. The thought of losing her once more was an idea that was so horrible my mind could barely contain it. I shuddered in the dim light.  
“I am fully aware…” she groaned, seemingly ignorant of my own thoughts.  
“Good, then you’ll understand that it’s in your best interest that you undress, right now, and put on your nightdress.” I feigned certainty with a firmness that was not entirely my own. Though I am a strong woman of military service, I felt that in the presence of Scarlett Holmes I simply could not expect myself to act rationally as she did. Rather, I found that emotion dictated my actions in a way that it did not hers, though I was altogether not prone to such actions usually. However, I continued my supposed certainness; I searched her untidy room for the right drawer. Upon retrieving it I heard her mutter sarcastically; “Oh yes… I understand perfectly well.”

“Will you not undress?” I demanded in a rather harsh tone, feeling a little angry at her lack of concern for her own health.  
“I do not feel it necessary.” She responded moodily, “Please, dear, dear Watson, you know in a mood like this you cannot expect me to be reasonable. I really must apologise, but I am feeling altogether quite unreasonable and I do not expect to be very personable for tonight. Please, won’t you just leave me in peace?”  
“You know Holmes, that I care for you very dearly, and I do not mean to condescend you in any way. You are so admirable a woman, so intellectual and so extraordinary, that I should not wish to impede your research. But when a woman with such faculties of mind as yourself refuses to even attempt to keep her own good health, well, as a medical woman and a woman who holds you in such high regard, I must apologise but that I must do all within my power to ensure you do not fall any more ill that you already are.”  
“Watson, I…” Scarlett had begun rather tonelessly, still from her bed,   
“No, no, please let me finish Scarlett,” I carried on, rather fired up, “Please, I beg you, dear Scarlett, to imagine your feelings, should you happen to meet any man who you might feel romantic attractions towards…”  
Scarlett snorted in contempt, “Romantic attractions!?”

“Please, let me finish,” I cried with some feeling, “Scarlett, can you not imagine some man to whom you might feel such great attractions that you wish never to be parted from him? Might you indulge yourself in such an imagining, that you have such a profound adoration of this man, that you should never wish to part with him? Might you allow yourself to imagine how you would feel, should he neglect his own health, so heedlessly, that he might fall terribly ill… That he might even…” I had become so wound up, that upon this last line, I could not bring myself to speak any more. I fell silent and could only stare at my boots, not daring to think what Scarlett had made of this outburst.  
After a few moments of silence, I heard Scarlett’s voice painted with emotion as she began, “S-surely… surely you don’t mean to say that…”  
Thinking of the dreadful event, I clutched my hands and stood rigidly, not expected Holmes’ next sentence.  
“Do you… really mean to say that…you care for me in such a manner that it might be comparable to that of a… romantic relationship?” turning to her slowly, I expected a slight smile on her lips, but saw none. Her eyes were fixed upon my own, curious and searching for understanding, only serious.

A little angered, and shaken by her response, I felt that her sarcasm was entirely too dark for such a moment.   
“Please, Holmes, you are my dearest friend, the matter of your… life… it is… not a humorous matter.”  
“If, dear Watson, it was friendship which you wished me to consider when thinking of my own health, why did you not, in your own example, refer to our friendship?”  
“Holmes… I… would not be so presumptuous as to think that you might hold me in your mind with such regard as I hold you. I mean, your intellect is far beyond my own, I could not assume you should think of me in the same way…”  
“Dearest Watson, your error, I’m certain would not be thinking too highly of my regard for you, but almost certainly too lowly. For my regard is certainly greater than your own, certainly beyond your imaginings or anything that you might perceive.”   
She looked at me defiantly, as if daring me to challenge her own feelings.

“That is impossible!” I cried, sitting down beside her. I looked up into her cool, blue eyes, piercing, feeling oddly agitated by her persistent glare, “You are amazing! Extraordinary! I could not even begin to imagine another human being comparable to yourself. You are beyond imagination, almost beyond belief. I have such a high regard towards you, I merely assumed that my own affections might be comparable to romantic attractions because…” I paused, searching for an answer mentally as she continued her piercing glare, waiting for an answer. “Because I care for you a… great deal.” I finished weakly.  
“Really? I feel that my feelings are comparable to romantic attraction, but perhaps that is because…”  
I felt myself drawing closer toward her. Her voice had gotten quiet, and the silence in the room made me wonder what her response was. My heart beat quickly in the excitement of it all, until suddenly, Scarlett had leaned forward to kiss me, on my lips, gently and softly, her pale, thin face so close to my own. Her cold, deft fingertips pulling my own face forcefully toward her own. I pulled back, dazed. My heart beat even more quickly and I didn’t know how to react. My body moved on its own, and I felt myself pulling her own concerned face back to my own, my own lips forcefully kissing the uncertainty away from hers. Stopping again for breath she whispered, “I adore you.”  
To which I responded; “I adore you more.”  
In response this this, she kissed me again, forcefully, and henceforth our romantic relations began…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting through it! Please, if you would, I would be very grateful if you gave me any feedback or critical advice on my story! Thank you very much!


End file.
